


We're Gonna Be Friends (VID)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal sits in jail, thinks of the past and dreams of the future. Prepared for the fan_flashworks "Kids" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Gonna Be Friends (VID)

Music: "We're Going to Be Friends" By White Stripes

 


End file.
